Digital content management systems allow content authors to create different variants, or versions, of the same content. Content authors can assign different variants of the content to different computing contexts so that when a device requests the content, the appropriate version is automatically selected for transmission to the device (e.g., on a web site). This allows content authors to tailor content to users or devices while being compatible with computer transmission infrastructure. For example, a shorter version of content is often suitable for mobile devices, which typically have small displays that fit less information than desktop displays and are typically more difficult to read.
Digital content management systems, such as Adobe® Experience Manager, allow users to maintain master content (e.g., a text composition). A user can use the master content as a common starting point to generate many variants from the master content (e.g., summaries or other variations to the master content). When a user modifies master content, they may also desire to make similar changes to variant content. Conventional digital content management systems are incapable of translating those changes to associated variant content. Conventional version management technology allows computers to identify insertions or deletions that can be applied to one version of content to reach another version of content. However, such version management technology lacks the ability to identify changes to be applied to a version of content based on changes made to a different version of content. Thus, computing systems are unable to propagate changes made to master content to each of its variants.